The Administrative Core (Admin) will function as the organizational structure that coordinates the activities of the P01, facilitating its scientific mission and external evaluation and promoting synergy with UTMB research programs. Day-to-day operations of Admin are directed by Dr. Allan Brasier, an experienced and productive leader who brings considerable leveraging strength to facilitate the P01?s research mission. In situations when Dr. Brasier is unavailable or unable to provide oversight to the program, Dr. Garofalo will assume leadership of the Admin Core. The major goals of Admin are to assist the Project Leaders (PLs) and Core Directors by: 1) Promoting Project Interactions and Synergy. To ensure continuing productive interactions among the research projects (RPs) and scientific alignment to the central theme of this P01, Admin coordinates twice- monthly research-in-progress meetings and quarterly business meetings. Admin monitors expenditures, will reallocate resources as necessary, and will facilitate resolution of any conflicts that might arise during the conduct of these studies. Admin will further promote inter-project communication and assist in facilitating research design, statistical analysis and data management for all three RPs. 2) Providing Statistical Analysis and Data Management. Dr. Heidi Spratt, a PhD-trained biostatistician with relevant experience in multivariate statistics, will collaborate with all three RPs on statistical aspects of experimental and clinical study design, power calculations, and data analysis. 3) Serving as the Single Point of Contact to the NIAID and the UTMB Office of Sponsored Programs. Admin will be responsible for ensuring appropriate compliance with all policies, laws, and regulations of UTMB, the State of Texas, NIH, and the NIAID, as well as reporting, and fiscal management of the P01 and its projects, including submitting the documentation and project reports required by the NIAID. 4) Coordinating P01 External Reviews. Admin will facilitate site visits with the NIAID Project Officer, Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), and External Advisory Committee (EAC), fulfilling their missions and communicating their recommendations to the NIH PO and the P01 PLs. As co-PI of this P01, the Director of Admin will assume responsibility for implementing these recommendations. 5. Integrating P01 RPs with ongoing asthma-related research in UTMB centers and institutes. The Admin Director will ensure ongoing integration of the P01 with other major UTMB research entities, including Departments, Centers, and Institutes to coordinate research projects and develop new ones. In the most recent project period, these entities have been a major source of intellectual and resource support and have significantly advanced the goals of this P01. By performing these functions, Admin will help to ensure continued efforts towards programmatic goals, facilitate internal and external communications, and relieve project leaders of burdensome administrative activities. This will free the project and core leaders to pursue their scientific tasks and objectives.